FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to fertilizer containers mounted on agricultural chemical-dispensing equipment and more particularly, to a split top, lock and load cover for a fertilizer container or hopper. The cover is designed to isolate various types of agricultural chemicals in a single hopper having a vertical divider which divides the interior of the hopper into two compartments of substantially equal volume. The hopper cover of this invention is preferably removably fitted to the hopper and includes an opening for introducing a toxic, typically pellitized or granulated agricultural chemical such as an insecticide, into one of the compartments of the hopper. A lid or cover is hinged on a lip raised from the hopper cover adjacent to the toxic chemical opening and is designed to open and facilitate introduction of a pelletized or granular, typically non-toxic agricultural chemical such as a fungicide through a lip opening into the second compartment of the hopper. A seal is provided around the perimeter of the hopper cover and also across the hopper cover at the divider to accommodate a divider shim and prevent mixing of the toxic chemical from the first hopper compartment into the adjacent hopper compartment, as well as exposure of the handler to the toxic chemical.
One of the problems realized in the use of conventional hoppers and agricultural chemical containers mounted on chemical distribution equipment in farming operations is that of inadvertent spillage of toxic, typically granular agricultural chemicals such as insecticides from a divided hopper having a removable access hopper cover. This spillage and leakage frequently exposes the handler and/or applicator to the toxic chemical, thus presenting a health hazard. Conventional split, granular hoppers or containers are typically divided into two compartments of substantially equal size by means of a vertical divider and the hopper is closed by a "lock and load" cover having an opening for introducing toxic granular agricultural chemicals into one of the divided compartments in the hopper. However, the cover must be removed to introduce the second of the two agricultural chemicals in the adjacent compartment, sometimes resulting in spillage and increased labor costs, as well as contamination of the handler with the toxic chemical. Since various types of agricultural chemicals such as insecticides are hazardous to one's health, minimum contact with the toxic chemical is desirable, especially under circumstances where the hopper must be refilled several times each day to complete the treatment of a field or fields.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved hopper cover for a vertically-divided hopper, which hopper cover is characterized by a sealed perimeter and an opening designed for accommodating a "lock and load" fitting provided on one side of the cover. The "lock and load" opening allows introduction of a selected type of a typically granular, toxic agricultural chemical into a first underlying compartment and sealing the toxic chemical therein. A hinged element opens on a raised lip to facilitate introducing a non-toxic agricultural chemical through a second cover opening into the opposite compartment of the hopper.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hopper cover for mounting on the vertically-divided hopper of agricultural chemical-dispensing equipment, which cover includes a perimeter seal and also a divider seal extending above the divider in the hopper and a first opening for introducing a selected chemical into one of the divided compartments in the hopper. A slotted divider seal shim is fitted along the upper edge of the hopper divider for engaging the divider seal on the hopper cover and sealing the compartments of the hopper, and a hinged cover is removably hinged to a raised cover lip for introducing a second chemical through a second cover opening into the second hopper compartment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hopper cover for removably mounting on the top edge or flange of a conventional, vertically-divided hopper for containing two granular agricultural chemicals, which hopper cover is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a plastic cover having a flanged edge, latch slots provided on opposite flanged edges for receiving latch elements on the hopper and securing the hopper cover to the hopper, a peripheral seal and a central divider seal. A "lock and load" opening communicates with a first one of the divided compartments in the underlying hopper for introducing a first, typically toxic chemical such as an insecticide, into the first compartment of the hopper and sealing the toxic chemical therein. A lid is hinged to a raised cover lip, typically by means of loop or pile fastener strips, wherein the cover can be lifted on the cover hinges to expose a second opening defined by the raised cover lip and facilitate introducing a second, typically non-toxic chemical such as a fungicide, into the opposite compartment of the vertically-divided hopper. A removable, slotted divider shim may be positioned between the divider seal and the hopper divider for sealing the contents in the hopper compartments from each other.